Wild Things
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: "RAWR I'm a monster!" "Cloud it's bedtime!" "No momma! RAWR!" Take me far away to that place. That place where all the Wild Things live. CloTi. One-shot!


AN: Well what can I say? I love my fluffy one-shots and CloTi and this book so darn much! Imagine Cloud in that adorable Wolf Costume, cute isn't it? :3

_Childhood. _

_A child's realm of imagination. Where anything is possible and impossible doesn't exist. _

~Moi.

Summary: "RAWR I'm a monster!" "Cloud it's bedtime!" "No momma! RAWR!" Take me far away to that place. That place where all the Wild Things live.

Wild Things

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Cloud: 5 years old._

"RAWR! Hear me roar!" I pranced around, big claw like hands. Yeah! I stomped and stomped taking big steps, I was a monster! A big and strong monster! "RAWR! Fear me!" I jumped on the table. Momma just laughed and shook her head. I picked the stacked plates and helped Momma set the table for dinner as she went to go get the silverware.

"Ah! and what is my little Wild Thing doing up on the table?" Momma asks. I giggle showing my scary claw like hands. She gasps, "Oh my! What a scary Wild Thing you are!" She hides her face. I frown, I didn't mean to scare her! "Momma I'm not scary, see!" I smile and roar. "RAWR means I love you in monster!" She shakes her head smiling. "What a wonderful monster you are" she kisses the top of my head. I wipe it off, "Eww!"

"Mmm.. something smells good" Someone says behind me. Before I could see who it was they grab me, shake me, throw me up in the air before holding me tightly in their arms. I giggle, "Daddy! Monsters can't fly! That's only birds!" I tell him. It's true! They can't fly. I should know, I'm a Wild Thing!

He sets me down and chuckles. We ate dinner together as a family. I love my Daddy so spending time with him was the best! After dinner Daddy showed me the new materia that he collected when he was in Wutai. Materia was so cool! Besides being pretty and sparkly they sure did pack a punch! Like Daddy would say. He said I could have one when I'm ten. Ten! That's a long long loooong time from now!

Momma came out of the kitchen yawning. "Cloud it's bedtime!" She announces. I groan and think of something. "No momma! RAWR!" I quickly run to her and hug her with alllll my might! She sighs giving in, I know it because Momma always does that when it's a Yes. "Alright" She pats my head and walks upstairs.

Daddy continues telling me of all his adventures. About how many people he met, what he did, where he went, and how much he missed me. He fell asleep on the couch not to long after he was done. Quietly getting off his lap I tiptoed to the stairs. I set the lights low and crawled up the stairs into Mommy and Daddy's room. I wasn't tired, I'm a wild thing! And everyone knows that wild things don't get tired!

Inside the room Momma was laying down watching tv. I stormed in and jumped in next to her. She acted surprised and gasped but I knew she was acting. Momma loved playing with me. "RAWR!" I quietly roared. She smiled caressing my soft spiky hair. "Rawr to you too my little Wild Thing" She softly laughs. I kissed her cheek and hopped off the bed.

I went into my own room, I started pacing back and forth. I wasn't tired at all. I looked out the window, the bright big pretty moon looked like it was smiling at me. I waved at it and stared back into my dark room. The walls and my bed suddenly started turning into forests.

Bright green trees, dark green bushes, a river flowing. I said "Hi" to the Wild Things. I was Cloud the King of all Wild Things! Chocobos and Bahamuts all greeted me especially my Fenrir. My most loyal Wild Thing of them all!

I played and danced with them on Fenrir's back all night and all day for what seemed like a week and then I suddenly got sleepy. I told them I had to go again, they begged and begged for me to stay. "Please don't go King! We'll miss you so!" They all cried out.

I missed my Momma and Daddy and my bed most of all. I bid them farewell until next time and ended up in my dark room again. I climbed into bed hugging my wolf plushie.

In the morning Momma's friend came over with Tifa. Tifa was four years old and had cooties. All girls have cooties and that's a fact! Eww! I came downstairs in my Wolf costume. I wanted to see if I could scare Tifa! She kept hugging me and following me everywhere I go when me and her brother Zack would play.

Momma and her friend were sitting down talking while drinking that nasty grown-ups coffee with no milk in it! It's sour and smells sooo bad! Tifa was holding onto her Momma's lap, when she saw me she smiled and wobbled her way to me.

"K-K-C-Cwloud!" She shouts happily. I ran around the table but to no luck! She was fast! and strong! She grabbed me and kissed my cheek giggling. "EWWWWWWWW!" I yell.

I'm Cloud the King of all Wild Things! I could tame them by staring into their yellow eyes without blinking once but I could not tame that little four year old girl who had cooties – Tifa.

Man was she the Wildest Thing of them all!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

I love this one-shot~

I don't own Where The Wild Things Are by Maurice Sendak or Final Fantasy VII ~ that's Square-Enix!

I just own this little thing called my own Imagination, Ohoho~

This is my most favorite book when I was little and I suddenly got the idea when I was listening to Arcade Fire's 'Wake Up' song. Besides who wouldn't like a 5yr old Cloud and 4yr old Tifa? Ahhh~ romance in the making! CloTi rules! :D


End file.
